Let Go
by AquaPurpleBubble
Summary: During a routine hollow battle, Rukia is hurt badly. The wounds are serious and she could die. Is Ichigo ready to let go? ichiruki.


A/N: I changed it back and fixed a few things. Maybe I will try a different approach for a continuation later, but that would take a while.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

What if I could reach inside

To take a deeper breath to see it's all right

What if I saw you at my side

-Blindside (The Endings)

* * *

"Ichigo! Baka! Wake up!" Rukia shook Ichigo awake.

"Hmm..?" The orange haired boy blinked his sleepy eyes open.

"Hurry. Wake up. We have a mission."

"What time is it?" Ichigo asked looking out the window at the still dark night sky.

"It doesn't matter… Can't you sense the hollow? It's got strong spirit energy…" Rukia replied looking around as if she could see through the walls.

It was a cold, clear night and every sound was magnified. The raven haired girl led them to the designated spot where the hollow was supposed to pass through. They both slunk behind a large bush, hoping it would shield them from the hollow. Ichigo settled down and closed his eyes thinking it might calm his nerves. Something about Rukia's tone had him on edge, expecting the worse. It was only when Rukia pushed him out from behind the bush that he remembered what they were doing. Ichigo had accidently nodded off and was now paying for it. He wiped the sleep from his eyes to see a hollow pursuing something about 90 yards off.

Ducking from bush to bush, he raced after it, using stealth and silence to gain up on it. He only stopped when he saw what he was up against.

Before him stood a fifty foot tall mass of hair. The creature's long hair was black and matted to him, most of it covering his mask. It alternated walking on two and four legs, sometimes looking like an ape.

Sensing him, it stopped chasing whatever had been fleeing from it and turned towards him. Suddenly, it lunged at him, trying to grab him with one of his huge hands. Nimbly, Ichigo dodged the attack, unsheathing his zonpakuto in the act. Jumping and stabbing at the same time, Ichigo only managed to wound the hollow. Unlike Ichigo, the hollow seemed to have endlesss strength and energy and dodged all his attacks along with sending some of his own. Ichigo was quickly losing strength and found himself getting weaker by the minute. _If only I could get one quality hit in, I know I could finish him off, _thought Ichigo as he swung his zonpakuto at the massive hollow, barely making a gash on it's side. The hollow reacted quickly, swinging it's arms wildly knocking him over. Ichigo fell to the ground with a thud, taking his breath from him. Gasping for air, he tried to move out of the way before the hollow smushed him. Unable to get out of the way in time, Ichigo huddled and waited to be dealt his blow of death. He waited for a sickingly long time before he realized nothing had or was going to happen. He opened his eyes to see Rukia standing above him holding her own zonpakuto up in defense. Blow after blow , she held her defense with blood dripping from her injuries. Her strength amazed him, although he could tell she was struggling to keep it up and soon the hollow would overpower her. Before, Ichigo could make a move to help Rukia, the hollow snapped his massive hand in Rukia's direction sending her flying, then followed after probably planning to finish her off. Ichigo jumpec up and hollered at the hollow to divert it's attention. It worked and came back after him. Ichigo quickly launched an attack stabbing at the hollow. He was successful and kept at it with a new source of energy. The enraged hollow fought back with every bit as much strength as Ichigo. Ichigo could hear Rukia stirring and trying to get up, for a few second he adverted his attention towards her. The hollow took advantage of those few seconds and delivered a swift blow to Ichigo's hand, sending his zonpakuto flying. Scrambling, Ichigo ran to get his zonpakuto with the hollow not far behind him. The zonpakuto glimmered in the street light and Ichigo quickly picked it up and aimed it towards the hollow. Still running towards him, the hollow didn't have time to react when Ichigo swifly rammed the blade through the monster's heart.

Breathing heavily, Ichigo sheathed his blade, exasperated yet relieved that he had finally finished the job. He wiped away the blood that had appeared on his forehead and walked towards Rukia. He found her laying behind a bush, blood matting her hair to her forehead. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and she held a hand over her side like she was holding in her pain.

Ichigo kneeled beside her, cradling her in his arms. Her breathing was lound and uneven. He knew she was hurt badly and it hurt him even more than his own wounds. Sorrow filled Ichigo when he saw her slowly become weaker and weaker. Gently, he pulled her up in his arms, careful not to hurt her anymore than she already was.

He talked to her the whole way to Orihime's home. Even if she couldn't hear him, he told her stories about everything and asked her questions thinking it might help her in some way. He hoped that the sound of his voice might bring her out of unconsiousness.

Orihime woke up to the sound of knocking on her door. Mystified at who it could be this late at night, she threw on her robe and answered the door. A distraught, orange haired boy rushed inside with a raven haired girl tucked under his arms. Orihime saw that Rukia was wounded and unconsious. Quickly, Orihime shut the door and rushed over to the couch where Ichigo had propped Rukia.

"How long has she been like this, Kurosaki?" Orihime asked, already examining Rukia's wounds.

"Uh...about 15 or 20 minutes, i think.' Ichigo was fidgeting and looking around.

Rukia's wounds were deep and exposed, Orihime could tell she was fading fast. If she was going to save her, she could have to be quick and use her strongest powers. Summoning her powers, she held her palms over Rukia's biggest wound and began to heal her. It was a slow process and Ichigo had taken the seat next to Rukia, gazing at her intently and occasionaly holding her hand or stroking her hair. Orihime felt a tinge of jealousy but pushed it away so she could fully concentrate on healing Rukia.

THe biggest wound had successfully been healed and Orihime moved on to the next slightly smaller wound. SHe could hear Rukia's breathing even out but she felt her powers weaking. Orihime was beginning to think she wouldn't be able to heal Rukia all the way but didn't want to worry Ichigo so she kept it to herself. The second wound was still being healed when her healing light fade all the way. Ichigo looked at Orihime then at Rukia and back to Orihime, giving her a pleading look. His eyes held a desperate, pleading look that begged her to continue in any way possible. Orhime called her powers back but nothing happened. SHe looked down at Rukia who had a pained expression on her face.

Ichigo had placed himself under Rukia's frail head and he was cradling her, willing her to show signs of life. His face brightened when Rukia's mouth parted and her eyes flickered open. Her breathing had turned ragged and hoarse. Quietly, Orhime left the room to give them privacy, hoping that somehow Rukia would miraciously get better. From the kitchen, Orihime could hear hushed whispers and then nothing. Worried, she ran to the door to peek in.

Ichigo sat on the couch holding a silent and still Rukia. Her head rested on his shoulder, her eyes peacefully closed. Ichigo bowed his head forward with one silent tear escaping down his cheek. He held Rukia's body tight, not wanted to let go, not wanting to forget all the memories of the playful shinigami, not wanting to leave her all alone, and not wanting to go on without her.


End file.
